


Two Minutes To Midnight

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Waige, F/F, Mentions of Established Quintis, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Five...four...three...two...one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on Tumblr to write Walter and Paige kissing at midnight on New Year's Eve/New Year's Day. So here's my take on it. This is established Waige, takes place a few years on from the present. Also established Happy/Toby, though they don't appear in this fic.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!

"Hey Walter," Paige said as she closed the door and headed across the roof to where he was standing, resting his forearms on the wall, looking out over the city. "We're about two minutes to midnight and Cabe has the TV on. Everyone's going to watch the ball drop together."

"Eh."

"Come on," she said, leaning on the wall next to him. "You were enough of a buzzkill at Happy and Toby's anniversary dinner last week."

"I was sick."

"You gave a twenty minute lecture on how they should not have gotten together on a holiday because then there's so much to celebrate over a short period with dry spells throughout the rest of the year."

"I did end with 'here's to Happy and Toby'." Walter made a motion with his hand similar to raising a glass for a toast.

"Yeah, Love, everyone had started drinking long before you got to that part." She grinned at him. "And what's your excuse tonight? You're not sick anymore." He didn't answer. "You really aren't big into New Year's traditions, huh? I still haven't managed to get you into that one."

"I just find the ball drop to be a waste of time and excitement, that's all."

"Why _do_ they drop the ball on New Year's Eve?" Paige asked. "I've always been curious."

"Just to make a spectacle," Walter said. "The publisher of the New York Times around the turn of last century wanted a party on New Year's Eve that everyone would remember. Until December of 1907, there were fireworks in Time's Square. But then the city prohibited them. So they started lowering a gigantic ball – the first was made of wood and iron – from the flagpole to ring in the New Year. It became a tradition and has happened every year since, save two years during the World War II when there were mandatory blackouts at night. So really, the tradition just started because they wanted to out-do everyone else."

Paige smirked.

"I am aware of the adult humor that can be taken from the procedure," Walter said. He shrugged. "I don't understand why it's such a beloved tradition. There are better ways to ring in the New Year."

"Oh yeah?" Paige asked, rolling her body to the side leaning on one arm, her other falling over her hip as she looked over at him. "Like what?"

Outside in the streets the chant began. _"Ten...nine..."_

He smiled. "The ones that have more of a personal meaning."

" _Six...five..._ "

"Good thing you're not sick anymore," she said, standing up straight. He straightened as well, grinning at her.

" _Two...one..."_

Cheering came from the streets – and whooping from below that sounded a lot like Sylvester and Ralph – and Walter and Paige's eyes fell closed as their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her arms slid around his neck and she melted against him, resting her cheek against his once the kiss ended.

Then she leaned back, his arms balancing her. He looked at her, his eyes brimming with affection. "Happy New Year."

She was smiling. "Happy New Year."


End file.
